1531575
Match Mine is a fun and easy higher-level game and a great way to teach primary math concepts. Student pair up to play. One student, the sender arranges games pieces on a game board. For Astro Talk the sender arranges geometric shapes on a game board. The sender describes his or her layout to his to her partner on the opposite side of a file folder. They learn directional skills vocabulary, verbal communication skill, direction giving and taking and active listening. The following steps for Match Mine * Sender arranges pieces * Sender describes arrangement receiver matches. * Partners check for accuracy. * Receiver praises sender. * Switch roles,play again. Reference: www.kagunonline.com User:Vincentvikram User:ApoorvaChandra 'Formal learning theory' learning theory is the formal study of inductive problems and their intrinsic solvability for both ideal and computable agents. Modal operator theory has very little to do with formal learning theory especially with respects to #1. The significance of method and methodological recommendations. #2. The idea of weakening the convergence criterion in order to get more problems within the scope of reliable inquiry. The philosophical insights of formal learning theory have largely neglected by philosophers, thus we deemed it important to allocate a section for less familiar field of formal learning theory. 'The origin of formal learning theory' The term logical reliability theory from (Kelly 96). It is a term coined over the original name which is formal learning theory given to the discipline by (Osherson et ai. 86). Formal learning going on is theory is an unfortunate rubric because it suggests that what is going on is a formal study of how coynizers actually learn. One has to remember, however, that the primary inspiration of formal learning theory probability theory or pedagogy. This recently led Kelly to rename the approach to computational epistemology which is a really suggestive label for what is going on Computer scientists are in the business of recommending and providing programs and algorithms for various empirical purposes. From this perspective learning is about reliable convergence to correct answar on various empirical question.Thus learning theory is the formal study of inductive problems, their complexity and solvability for both ideal and during computable agents. In the middle of 1960s,(Gold67) applied formal learning theory to theories of language acquisition in which a child is asked to reliably converge to a grammar for its natural language. Very briefly, language are model led as recursive enumerable sets(or r.e sets) and child is conceived as a function required to converge to a correct r.e index for a given set over all possible enumeration of the set. About the same time H.Reicherbanch's students, Hilary Putnam (Putnam63) applied learning theory to criticize carnap's confirmation theory. Putnam at tempted to show carnap's justification standards for a probabilistic theory of confirmation, there exists a hypothesis the Cornapian extrapolation algorithm cannot learn even given every possible instance of the hypothesis. Further mathematical treatments of the problems of induction were provided by (Blum and Blum75) and (Angluin80). Formal learning theory never really caught on among philosophers perhaps because philosophers found it hard to see how the formal results concerning induction apply to classical philosophical. Due to the work of Kenvin.T.Kelly, Clark Glymour Dan Osherson and other formal learning theory has been adapted to question in philosophy of science, methodology and epistemology. 'Logical Reliability' As opposed to reliability in philosophy formal learning theory has a well-defined notion of what it means for a method to be reliable logical reliability does not provide a definition of Knowledge indeed, it is not an epistemological paradigm in this sense. Nevertheless learning theories often suggested that the logical theories play important role in knowledge studies. एनसीईआरटी की पाठ्यपुस्तक विवाद विकिपीडिया, मुक्त विश्वकोश से राष्ट्रीय शैक्षिक अनुसंधान और प्रशिक्षण परिषद (एनसीईआरटी) की सहायता और स्कूली शिक्षा से संबंधित शैक्षणिक मामलों पर केंद्र और राज्य सरकारों को सलाह देने के लिए भारत सरकार द्वारा गठित एक शीर्ष संसाधन संगठन है। भारत भर में स्कूल सिस्टम द्वारा गोद लेने के लिए परिषद द्वारा प्रकाशित मॉडल पाठ्यपुस्तकों वर्षों में विवादों उत्पन्न किया है। वे भारत सरकार में सत्ता में पार्टी के राजनीतिक विचारों को दर्शाती का आरोप लगाया गया है। विशेष रूप से, भारतीय जनता पार्टी शासित सरकारों के वर्षों के दौरान, वे (यानी, हिंदू राष्ट्रवादी विचारों को दर्शाती) और ऐतिहासिक संशोधनवाद में उलझाने "saffronising" भारतीय इतिहास का आरोप लगाया गया। अंतर्वस्तु 1। पृष्ठभूमि जनता पार्टी सरकार के दौरान 2 विवाद 3 सांप्रदायिकता और "saffronised" सामग्री 4 कार्टून 5 इन्हें भी देखें 6 नोट्स और संदर्भ 7 आगे पढ़ने 8 बाहरी लिंक पृष्ठभूमि राष्ट्रीय शैक्षिक अनुसंधान और प्रशिक्षण परिषद (एनसीईआरटी) मौजूदा संगठनों के एक नंबर के संयोजन से भारत सरकार द्वारा 1961 में स्थापित किया गया था। 1 2 यह सिद्धांत रूप में एक स्वायत्त निकाय है। हालांकि, यह सरकार से वित्त पोषित है और इसके निदेशक मानव संसाधन विकास मंत्रालय (शिक्षा के पूर्व मंत्रालय) द्वारा नियुक्त किया जाता है। अभ्यास में, एनसीईआरटी एक "राज्य प्रायोजित" शैक्षिक दर्शन को बढ़ावा देने के लिए एक अर्ध-सरकारी संगठन के रूप में संचालित है। 3 4 1960 के दशक में, राष्ट्रीय एकता और भारत के विभिन्न समुदायों को एकीकृत सरकार के लिए एक बड़ी चिंता का विषय बन गया। शिक्षा राष्ट्र की भावनात्मक एकीकरण के लिए एक महत्वपूर्ण वाहन के रूप में देखा गया था। 5 6 शिक्षा एम सी छागला मंत्री के इतिहास में पाठ्यपुस्तकों मिथकों सुनाना लेकिन अतीत की धर्मनिरपेक्ष और तर्कसंगत स्पष्टीकरण नहीं होना चाहिए कि संबंधित था। इतिहास शिक्षा पर एक समिति इतिहास की पाठ्यपुस्तकों में से एक नंबर के प्रमुख इतिहासकारों द्वारा लिखी जा करने के लिए कमीशन जो तारा चंद, Nilakanta शास्त्री, मोहम्मद हबीब, Bisheshwar प्रसाद, बीपी सक्सेना और पीसी गुप्ता की सदस्यता के साथ स्थापित किया गया था। छठी कक्षा के लिए रोमिला थापर के प्राचीन भारत 1967 में कक्षा सातवीं के लिए, मध्यकालीन भारत में 1966 में प्रकाशित किया गया था अन्य पुस्तकों के एक नंबर, राम शरण शर्मा के प्राचीन भारत, सतीश चंद्रा की मध्यकालीन भारत, बिपिन चन्द्र के आधुनिक भारत और अर्जुन देव के भारत और विश्व प्रकाशित किए गए थे 1970 में। 7 6 8 इन ग्रंथों सांप्रदायिक पूर्वाग्रह और पक्षपात से मुक्त थे, जो "मॉडल" पाठ्यपुस्तकों "आधुनिक और धर्मनिरपेक्ष," होने का इरादा कर रहे थे। हालांकि, दीपा नायर वे भी एक किया है कि राज्यों "मार्क्सवादी छाप।" सामाजिक और आर्थिक मुद्दों पर मार्क्सवादी जोर संस्कृति और परंपरा की आलोचना गर्भित। आध्यात्मिकता का मूल्य कम हो गया था। प्रधानमंत्री जवाहर लाल नेहरू के इतिहास का मार्क्सवादी देखने के लिए सहानुभूति थी और नागरिक समाज पर एक वैज्ञानिक दृष्टिकोण में विश्वास करते थे। इसके विपरीत, हिंदू राष्ट्रवादी इतिहास लेखन हिंदू सभ्यता और संस्कृति के गौरव के साथ प्राचीन काल में मार्क्सवादी इतिहास लेखन और भारतीय इतिहास के साथ असहमत। इतिहास के इन विपरीत विचारों के संघर्ष के लिए दृश्य सेट। 9 पाठ्यपुस्तकों स्थापना के समय से राजनीतिक दबाव का सामना करना पड़ा। 1969 में, एक संसदीय सलाहकार समिति "आर्य" भारत के लिए स्वदेशी थे कि स्पष्ट रूप से राज्य के लिए प्राचीन भारत पर पाठ्यपुस्तक चाहता था। लेकिन मांग लेखक के रूप में संपादकीय बोर्ड के साथ-साथ थापर द्वारा अस्वीकार कर दिया गया था। इसके अलावा महत्वपूर्ण प्रतिक्रियाओं उनके संबंधित धर्मों और धार्मिक नेताओं की बड़ाई नहीं किया गया था कि हिंदू और सिख धार्मिक संगठनों से आया है। हिंदू महासभा और आर्य समाज प्राचीन समय में गाय का मांस खाने के उल्लेख की धार्मिक भावनाओं को काउंटर चला गया दावा किया है कि "हिंदू राष्ट्रीयता।" 7 इस तरह के विवादों आज तक जारी है। । एक की कोशिश में भारतीय इतिहास के पुनर्लेखन "saffronised" (यानी, हिंदुत्व के साथ व्यंजन सबक बनाने) के आरोपों के आसपास विवाद केन्द्रों 10 दो अवधियों में पैदा हुई एक हिंदू राष्ट्रवादी एजेंडे के साथ ऐतिहासिक संशोधनवाद के आरोप: जनता पार्टी सरकार 1977 के तहत 1980 तक और फिर 1998 से 2012 में 2004 तक भारतीय जनता पार्टी की सरकार के तहत, संगठन अपने पाठ्यपुस्तकों में 'आक्रामक' कार्टून प्रकाशित करने से सरकार का अपमान करने के लिए प्रयास करने के लिए दोषी ठहराया गया है। जनता पार्टी सरकार के दौरान विवाद मोरारजी देसाई के नेतृत्व में जनता पार्टी की सरकार में तीन महीने, प्रधानमंत्री एनसीईआरटी की पाठ्यपुस्तकों को निशाना बनाया जो नानाजी देशमुख, पूर्व जनसंघ के नेता और जनता पार्टी के महासचिव द्वारा एक गुमनाम ज्ञापन सौंप दिया गया था। आलोचना की पुस्तकों दो अन्य पुस्तकें, त्रिपाठी, डी और चंद्रा, और सांप्रदायिकता और थापर, Mukhia और चंद्र द्वारा भारतीय इतिहास के लेखन से स्वतंत्रता संग्राम के साथ-साथ थापर के मध्यकालीन भारत और बिपिन चन्द्र के आधुनिक भारत, थे। (केवल पहले दो एनसीईआरटी की पाठ्यपुस्तकों थे।) प्रधानमंत्री पुस्तकों प्रचलन से वापस लिया जाना, सुझाव है कि शिक्षा मंत्री को ज्ञापन भेजा। अगस्त 1977 में, आरएस शर्मा की प्राचीन भारत भी निशाना बनाया गया था, जो प्रकाशित हुआ था। किताबें "भारत विरोधी और राष्ट्र विरोधी 'सामग्री में और होने के लिए कहा गया," इतिहास के अध्ययन के प्रतिकूल। " मुख्य मुद्दों वे मध्ययुगीन काल के दौरान कुछ मुस्लिम आक्रमणकारियों के लिए पर्याप्त रूप से महत्वपूर्ण नहीं थे कि लग रहा था और वे हिन्दू-मुस्लिम antagonisms के विकास में तिलक और अरविंद जैसे नेताओं की भूमिका पर बल दिया है। हिन्दू राष्ट्रवादी राष्ट्रीय स्वयंसेवक संघ ने अपनी पत्रिका ऑर्गनाइजर में पुस्तकों के खिलाफ एक अलग अभियान का शुभारंभ किया। 11 12 7 13 ज्ञापन लीक हो गई और एक सार्वजनिक बहस पुस्तकों के लेखक के रूप में लंबे समय तक वे विश्वसनीय साक्ष्य के आधार पर किया गया था के रूप में स्वतंत्र व्याख्याओं की वैधता के लिए तर्क दिया 1979 तक दौड़ा, लागू हो गया। 1977 1979 विवाद में सबसे गर्मागर्म लड़ा मुद्दा मुगल काल का चित्रण था (मुस्लिम शासन किया) भारत और भारत में इस्लाम की भूमिका। रोमिला थापर के मध्यकालीन भारत में मुस्लिम दृष्टिकोण को और हिंदू विरासत के लिए बहुत कम उत्साह दिखाने के लिए भी सहानुभूति होने के लिए आलोचना की गई थी। 13 नवंबर 1977 में सम्मानित इतिहासकारों की एक समिति उनकी बने रहने का समर्थन किया जो पाठ्य पुस्तकों, जांच करने के लिए कहा गया था। 7 बहरहाल, सरकार ने केन्द्रीय माध्यमिक शिक्षा बोर्ड के पाठ्यक्रम से आरएस शर्मा की प्राचीन भारत वापस लेने जुलाई 1978 में एक अधिनियम पारित कर दिया। 12 विवाद के दौरान, दोनों पक्षों ने भारतीय "सांप्रदायिकता" की गहनता के लिए योगदान और बीस साल बाद भाजपा शासन के तहत नए सिरे से विवाद में फिर से संगठित करने के लिए थे कि असन्तोष छोड़ रहा है, दूसरे की मंशा का गहरा शक हो गया। पत्र की जरूरत सांप्रदायिकता और "saffronised" सामग्री 2002 में, भारतीय जनता पार्टी (भाजपा) के नेतृत्व वाली राजग सरकार के तहत सरकार ने एक नई राष्ट्रीय पाठ्यचर्या की रूपरेखा के माध्यम से एनसीईआरटी स्कूल की पाठ्यपुस्तकों को बदलने में एक प्रयास किया। 14 मार्क्सवादी इतिहासकारों, नए पाठ्यक्रम को आपत्ति जताई "भगवाकरण 'का दावा कथित तौर पर हिंदू सांस्कृतिक मानदंडों, विचारों और स्कूल की पाठ्यपुस्तकों में ऐतिहासिक व्यक्तियों की प्रोफाइल के ऊपर उठाने के द्वारा शिक्षा की। 10 ने भाजपा को अपने ही लक्ष्य एनसीईआरटी की तरह स्थिर और संतृप्त संस्थानों में फेरबदल और कथित वंशवादी नियंत्रण और वर्चस्व से उन्हें मुक्त करने के लिए था कि मत भारतीय राष्ट्रीय कांग्रेस और कम्युनिस्टों की। 15 पार्टी के सदस्यों को भी अपने लक्ष्य से ज्यादा तवज्जो नहीं दी जा रही थी, जो भारतीय इतिहास और (जैसे वैदिक विज्ञान के रूप में) भारतीय संस्कृति की एक और अधिक सटीक तस्वीर सांप्रदायिकता को बढ़ावा देने के लिए, लेकिन पेश करने के लिए नहीं था कि मत वामपंथी विचारकों। 16 राजग 2004 और नई संप्रग सरकार के चुनाव में हराया था। शिक्षा के धर्मनिरपेक्ष चरित्र को बहाल "डी-saffronise" पाठ्य पुस्तकों और पाठ्यक्रम देश और करने का वादा 10 मार्च में संयुक्त प्रगतिशील गठबंधन सरकार पर आधारित है, नई एनसीईआरटी की पाठ्यपुस्तकों का विमोचन किया विवादास्पद 2002 के अपडेट से पहले इस्तेमाल ग्रंथों। 10 इस परियोजना का निरीक्षण किया, जिसमें मानव संसाधन विकास मंत्रालय, यह "saffronised" predated कि पुस्तकों के लिए केवल मामूली संशोधन किया था ने कहा कि युग। 10 दिल्ली में निदेशालय शिक्षा, शैक्षिक अनुसंधान और प्रशिक्षण की राज्य परिषद के सहयोग से, 47 नई पाठ्य पुस्तकें तैयार है, और अन्य राज्य सरकारों को भी ऐसा करने की उम्मीद की गई थी। 10 जून 2004 में, एनसीईआरटी द्वारा गठित एक पैनल नई पाठ्यपुस्तकों की समीक्षा की और निर्धारित किया है कि वे गरीब सामग्री, घटिया प्रस्तुति, और अप्रासंगिक जानकारी के महत्वपूर्ण मात्रा में था। 10 दोषों से हल किया जा सकता है जब तक नई किताबें इस्तेमाल नहीं किया है कि मानव संसाधन विकास (एचआरडी) मंत्री की सिफारिश पैनल। दिल्ली के छात्रों को भी पूर्व "saffronised" अवधि से ग्रंथों का उपयोग करने में जिसके परिणामस्वरूप। 10 प्रेस रिपोर्टों भीड़ स्कूल ग्रंथों उर्दू संस्करणों अप्रैल में शुरू हुआ, जो शैक्षणिक वर्ष के लिए तैयार नहीं किया जा रहा परिणामस्वरूप "डी-saffronise" करने के लिए कि संकेत दिया। 10 की रिपोर्ट के इस विफलता की जरूरत के लिए उन्हें वंचित करके छात्रों को उर्दू भाषी चोट लगी है कि इस बात पर जोर पाठ्यपुस्तकों। एनसीईआरटी के दावों का खंडन किया। 10 बदले में, यूपीए और पिछली कांग्रेस के नेतृत्व वाली सरकारों को मार्क्सवादी पूर्वाग्रह पेश करने के लिए इतिहास में संशोधन, और मुस्लिम 'अत्याचार' की रिकॉर्ड परदा की, भाजपा, प्रमुख हिंदुत्व पार्टी द्वारा आरोप लगाया गया है मुस्लिम वोट हासिल करने के लिए है। 17 18 19 कार्टून अप्रैल 2012 में, भारत (आरपीआई) अठावले समूह की रिपब्लिकन पार्टी की किताब में एक कार्टून डॉ बाबासाहेब आंबेडकर का अपमान कह एनसीईआरटी द्वारा एक ग्यारहवीं कक्षा पाठ्य पुस्तक पर प्रतिबंध लगाने की मांग की। मूल रूप से 2006 में प्रकाशित किया गया था किताब है, जो, 2 अप्रैल को 2012 तक मान्यता प्राप्त नहीं था, रामदास अठावले एक संवाददाता सम्मेलन और राजनीतिक विज्ञान पाठ्यक्रम में निर्धारित पाठ्यपुस्तक से पेज की जली हुई प्रतियां का आयोजन किया। अठावले भी एनसीईआरटी बोर्ड के अध्यक्ष थे जिन्होंने मानव संसाधन विकास कपिल सिब्बल केंद्रीय मंत्री के इस्तीफे की मांग की। आरपीआई कार्यकर्ताओं ने अपने पुतला फूंक दिया। शीर्षक अध्याय एक के पृष्ठ 18 पर कार्टून आंकड़े "संविधान, क्यों और कैसे" काम पर भारतीय संविधान बुलाया किताब में। यह अम्बेडकर 'संविधान' एक कोड़ा खुर लेबल है जो एक घोंघा पर बैठे पता चलता है। उसके पीछे भी एक कोड़ा के साथ दिखाया पंडित नेहरू है। शीर्षक कहते हैं: "संविधान बनाया गया था, जिसके साथ 'कछुआ चाल' के कार्टूनिस्ट की छाप अठावले कार्टून भारत के संविधान और जिम्मेदार एनसीईआरटी उसे भी अपमान किया था के साथ निपटा जाना चाहिए लोगों के वास्तुकार का अपमान कहा, वह इशारा बाहर।।। सरकार एक माफी जारी किए गए और कार्टून को हटाने का वादा करने के बाद संसद। एनसीईआरटी के मुख्य सलाहकार योगेंद्र यादव और सुहास Palshikar के दोनों सदनों में इस मुद्दे को बनाया हंगामे शुक्रवार को इस्तीफा दे दिया। संवाददाताओं से बातचीत में Palshikar सरकार एक भी नहीं था की तरह यह लग रहा था ने कहा कि इसलिए विकल्प और नारेबाजी सांसदों के साथ सहमत करने का फैसला किया। "कार्टून शिक्षा के क्षेत्र में प्रगतिशील दृष्टिकोण का प्रतीक था। यह अब पूर्ववत कर दिया गया है। हम सलाहकार के रूप में हम एक अलग राय हो सकती है कि राय के हैं। इसलिए, हम हमें अब इस स्थिति में होना करने के लिए यह उचित नहीं लगता है। "सुहास Palshikar पुणे विश्वविद्यालय में राजनीति विभाग और लोक प्रशासन में एक प्रोफेसर है। 20 कि विवाद हल किया गया था इसके तुरंत बाद, फतेहपुरी मस्जिद के शाही इमाम मोहम्मद मुकर्रम अहमद ने 'सेंट्रल इस्लामी भूमि' पर अध्याय से काबा में तीर्थयात्रियों की महादूत गेब्रियल के एक मध्ययुगीन पेंटिंग के हटाने और किसी अन्य के लिए पूछ कपिल सिब्बल को पत्र लिखा वे शरीयत कानून के खिलाफ थे कि जमीन। 10 सितंबर 2012 दिनांकित पत्र, भी दिल्ली की मुख्यमंत्री शीला दीक्षित, शिक्षा मंत्री किरण वालिया और एनसीईआरटी की प्रमुख परवीन सिंक्लेयर के लिए भेज दिया गया है। "जिब्रिल (गेब्रियल) पैगंबर को संदेश लाया जो मुख्य परी है। किताब में चित्रकला महादूत की अपनी प्रस्तुति में अनोखा है। दूसरे, काबा में तीर्थयात्रियों पर दृष्टांत के रूप में कैप्शन वे 'छू' कर रहे हैं, यह बताता है पत्थर और अगर यह चुंबन के लिए प्रथागत है, भले ही। लेकिन जिब्रिल पेंटिंग सबसे आपत्तिजनक है और बर्दाश्त नहीं किया जाएगा, "अपने पत्र में दर्शाया प्रधानमंत्री और कांग्रेस अध्यक्ष सोनिया गांधी को लिखने की योजना बना रहा है, जो अहमद। हालांकि, इस खारिज, नजफ हैदर, जवाहर लाल नेहरू विश्वविद्यालय में ऐतिहासिक अध्ययन के लिए केंद्र में एक एसोसिएट प्रोफेसर गेब्रियल पेंटिंग एक प्रसिद्ध विद्वान द्वारा लिखित अजैब-उल-Makhluqat नामक एक 13 वीं सदी के पाठ, से स्रोत था, "ने कहा, Qazwini। दूसरा उदाहरण खंडित टुकड़ों के एक 15 वीं सदी के संग्रह से लिया गया था। पत्र केवल चित्रों शरीयत के खिलाफ हैं और वास्तव में उनके बारे में आपत्तिजनक क्या बाहर बात नहीं है बताता है। इसके अलावा, (चित्रों स्रोत रहे हैं, जहां से) इन ग्रंथों मुस्लिम में लिखा गया था किसी को भी आज होने का दावा कर सकते हैं की तुलना में कहीं अधिक विद्वानों और पवित्र थे, जो लोगों द्वारा अदालतों। "21 इस एनसीईआरटी की नई पीढ़ी बन गया User:Vincentvikram User:Ramyatalanki User:Ryan 1531552